


Animagus

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju!animagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: As always, nothing Harry Potter does is ever normal. Why should his animagus form be any different?





	Animagus

Harry felt guilty about hiding things from his friends, as if he were somehow betraying their friendship by keeping things to himself, even when he knew that it wasn't their concern or that they'd only worry endlessly. Even when it was for the best that they not know it still ate away inside and now was even worse than usual. 

He was on his hands and knees, alone in the Room of Requirement, and he felt sick to his stomach. The three were studying to become animagi; it was their seventh year Transfigurations group project and they were helping each other through it. Six months of hard work and studying and Ron and hermione were both well on their way to becoming their signature animals - an otter for Hermione and an aardvark for Ron. 

Harry's was slow going, or at least it had been. Maybe he had been unconsciously preventing himself from shifting around them, knowing how they'd react to what he was. The truth was that Harry still didn't know what he was; he only had vague glimpses of himself in between shifting into it and back out of it. All he knew was that it was exceedingly painful and he would never tell them or show them what he was. He had no idea why he felt this way, especially since he still didn't really know what he looked like, but he knew that he would take his animagus form to the grave if necessary. 

What he did know was that it was big, bigger than anything he had ever seen, and that was after having faced a basilisk and a dragon on two separate occasions. It was fortunate that the Room of Requirement had anticipated his needs and provided him with enough space to actually transform without hurting himself or anyone else. 

What was odd was that in the few brief moments that he had managed his monstrous form, he hadn't been alone in his head. There had been multitudes of questions peppering his conscious from equally monstrous creatures. 

It was altogether disconcerting and Harry would be very happy to never shift again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> No actual plot in mind for this, just the idea of Harry's animagus being a kaiju. Could be that he accidentally brough their attention to earth in the first place.
> 
> Anyone wanting to expand on this idea is more than welcome to.


End file.
